1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip, particularly to a semiconductor chip, wherein a polymer layer is used to cover a probe mark.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In formation products are playing important roles in today's competitive society. With the evolution of the information products and the introduction of the concept of integrating various circuit designs, the latest single chip, generally, provides more functions than the former one. After integration, the dimension of the circuits is reduced and the majority of the signals are being transmitted within a single chip. As a result, paths for transmitting signals are reduced and the performance of the chip is improved.
Moreover, in the flip-chip technology, multiple bumps can be formed on the chip for connecting the chip to a substrate. Because the bumps can be formed on all area of the active surface of the chip, the chip can provide more layouts to connect with external circuitry than those suited only for a wire-bonding process. Compared to the connection of merely using wire-bonding process to electrically connect a chip with a substrate, the connection of using bumps to electrically connect a chip with a substrate is advantageous in that it transmits signals in a shorter and wider path. Therefore, the electrical performance of the package using a flip-chip technology is considered a high-quality one.
After the bumps are formed on the chip, a testing step proceeds. Testing probes are used to contact the bumps and then the chip can be tested. Moreover, the testing probes may contact the bumps repeatedly during the testing step. As a result, the bumps are subjected to be traumatized by the testing probes. In a serious consequence, some damaged bumps will not provide the reliable bond between the chip and the substrate, often calling in extra work of reworking, if the problem is still revocable.